Giving Thanks
by Julia LC
Summary: What happens when Steph tries to thank him and her mother butts in.


Disclaimer: I own no one; this is just me playing around a bit. JE owns everyone you recognize. Hope you enjoy this. Sorry it's so late, but this was our first thanksgiving near my family. It's been over ten years since I've cooked for more than two.

Author: Julia (screaminbanchee)

* * *

**Giving Thanks**

I could not believe what I had to do. The things I will do for dessert. My mother has held her culinary powers over me all my life and I do not see any way out unless Ella adopts me. I pondered the thought of Ella adopting me, and when I ran out of dishes to dream of, finally began taking things to my car. Ok so it took several trips, but I managed to get everything loaded into my new SUV. It was another Honda CRV, this time it was pink like a Barbie vehicle. I did not like that, but Honest Ernie gave me a good deal, and since my cars never have a long shelf life, I figured it was at least better than the crown vic he sold me last time. After a quick wave at my mother, I motored off driving towards Rangeman.

Shortly after five, I used my key fob to open the gates, and took a breath, or three. I had to stop there, because I did not want to hyperventilate. Figuring I had given the guys on monitor duty enough entertainment for today, I got out and opened up the back of the CRV. Pulling out two folding tables, I hauled them to the elevator. Wishing one of the guys would have come to investigate. As I rode up to the fifth floor, I could feel the eyes watching me. I briefly wondered how they'd explain this to Ranger. I knew they'd let him know I showed up, but usually I go to the seventh floor. Today, I had to follow directions or I was going to be permanently banned from my mother's desserts until next Thanksgiving.

I plastered on a fake smile as the doors opened. I for once had an action plan. Set Up, make someone confirm delivery, and then escape before the questions came. At least hoped I could accomplish all of that. Without stopping or making eye contact with anyone, I dragged the tables into the break room. Glancing around I confirmed my suspicions. Nothing had changed. There was a small table in the center of the room, and four chairs around it. Along the far wall, I set up the two tables, and then made a mad dash back to the elevator. As it opened, I jumped in, noticing that the guys were all watching me, with very confused looks. Huh, guess their faces had not been surgically altered after all. It was possible for a Merry Man to show emotion. After my last stalker episode, I had thought they had their faces changed to always look blank, kind of like too much botox had been used. Since pondering the blank face took up all of my time to return to the garage, I made a beeline for my CRV to take my next load upstairs.

This time, I had all of the tablecloths, cutlery and decoration pieces. Which were made my Valarie while the girls were at school. I still couldn't stop the involuntary eye roll at that. _See you can still be stay at home wife and mother life and have plenty of things to occupy my time. There's nothing wrong with crafting. _Sounded boring to me. Gluing flowers and pinecones to Styrofoam wasn't my thing. My mother just had to add this since Joe didn't come with me. We were on a break, and I had the heavy feeling it would stick this time. Of course, it would've been wise for me to not voice my true opinions.

After quickly wiping down the tables, I set up the decorations and placed everything as I was told. I snapped a picture as evidence, which I noticed several eyebrows raise on the merry men faces, but none of them had yet to say a word to me. At least they could offer to help. Men, they get off easy at the holidays. Watch the current Football game until it was time to eat. At least, that's what happened in the burg.

As I was trying to balance both turkeys in my arms, a throat clearing behind me startled me.

"Miss Plum how can I help you?" I plopped both turkeys down. I turned around to find Hal. I always liked him. He actually seemed sweet. I knew he was trying to figure out what was going on, but I was going to take advantage of his open question. I quickly slapped one of the turkeys in his hand and I picked up the other. Where my mother managed to find two extra thirty-pound turkeys on Thanksgiving eve, I'll never know.

I didn't answer the unspoken question from Hal, just marched to the elevator and as always, Hal tailed behind me. When we got off on the fifth floor, I quickly went through the sea of men. I noticed Hal nod at a few of the men, and they got on the elevator. I watched as lights flashed as the elevator returned to the garage. Finally some help hauling everything up. Satisfied, I turned on my heel and took the turkey to the tables I set up. I sat it down, and motioned for Hal to place his next to mine. I got out the carving knife, and set them in front of the turkey pans. I knew my mother had been a little worried about sending them over in the disposable turkey tins, but it was all she could do with such short notice. And she didn't forget to let me know how much that disappointed her. As I was returning to bring more food up, I was stopped as a small assembly line of men began carrying everything in. I simply pointed where things should go, and finished setting things up.

I looked around the break room; everything looked warm and inviting. The tables were bountiful. As you walked down the table, you could fill your plate with all the fixing of a home-style feast. Sheet-sized pans of mash potatoes and enough gravy to fill the kitchen sink, green bean casserole, stuffing, and squash, fresh dinner rolls, cranberry jelly was also sliced and arranged on a platter had joined the two turkeys. On the second table, there were drinks and desserts galore. Pumpkin, sweet potato, apple, cherry, chocolate mousse, chocolate cake, and even a carrot cake were all neatly sliced and waiting to be devoured. There was punch, my mother and sister had whipped up enough food to feed the whole Merry Men army, plus our family. I looked back at the assembled group of Merry Men. No other words had been spoken, but I could see the food gleaming in their eyes.

I smiled and grabbed the last plastic tub from Hals arms. I began pulling out Thanksgiving themed disposable plates and silverware and stacked them in before the turkeys on the table.

I took one final picture as evidence before I turned and said "Happy Thanksgiving" It was only then that I noticed him. The men were lined up behind him. Ranger stood in front of all the Merry Man. Slightly behind him stood Tank and Lester. They were all dressed in the standard uniform. Black painted on tee, cargo pants, and fully armed belts. It was deadly sexy if you ask me, but I knew from experience that their look put fear in the eyes of criminals.

"Babe"

Ok, I guess I got lost in my inspection, but in my defense, I must remind you that I'd separated from Joe, and my hormones have a mind of their own.

Without me even noticing, Ranger was by my side. His calloused fingers tilted my face up to meet his warm brown eyes. I could read the affection and I couldn't help but smile.

"Dig in before it gets cold. My mother will never forgive me if I serve you the food cold." Ranger's eyes now twinkled with amusement too.

"Why" Ranger asked. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. How could I explain without making an ass out of my self? I looked around the room, and noticed none of the guys were eating. They hadn't moved a muscle.

"I promise I didn't cook anything," I added hoping they would dig in.

I began felling a hint of disappointment. See this all started when I had invited Ranger to come over to my parents house with me. His excuse was that he had to work, and when I tried to call him a chicken, he reminded me he'd gone before, but he wasn't available to protect me from my mother.

I then asked if Ella was at least making something nice since he had to work on thanksgiving, but his reply was that he'd given her the day off she had a family emergency. Since I was afraid to ask him what he was doing I asked if his family was getting together to celebrate. Since Ranger knows me, he figured out what I really wanted to know. We're working until six then I'll take everyone out to eat. He gave me a kiss, said "maybe another time", and vanished like the wind before I came out of my daze.

After thinking it over for a few days, I decided to make dinner for Ranger and his men. When I purchased a turkey, I got a call from my mother demanding to know what was going on. Stupid Damn Grapevine! Who was the man I was trying to cook for, why I wasn't just bringing him to the family dinner, and why didn't I ask for her help instead of Mary Lou's. I tried to fib, but she grilled me until I spilled. That led to her and Valarie mounting a cooking triathlon. Now I had to deliver all the food and confirm that they all enjoyed their meal before I could get my dessert or any dessert for the next year.

"Why" Ranger asked again. I looked at him silently begging him to not make me explain in front of his men.

Noticing my panic, he said "Eat" and guided me out. I watched over my shoulder as the men lined up and began to eat.

When we reached Ranger's office, he closed the door and asked why again. He was worse than I was sometimes.

"Please" Ranger was playing dirty. He also looked like this really mattered to him.

"I wanted to do something for all of you. You always help me, and while I know that, your men are paid while they watch over me, but I still appreciate it. I'm thankful for a friend like you. I was blushing, and couldn't look at him. "I also know that the only place you could eat out today was Chan's Chinese Palace. Trust me you guys wouldn't want to go there today."

"Why?" Ranger asked, and I glared at him. He sounded like a broken record. Doesn't he know any other words? "Babe" Ranger said; I could see his chest shaking silently as he raised his eyebrow.

Since I rarely resisted Ranger, I explained how I knew about Chan's Palace.

Shortly after I married the horse's ass, we had our first thanksgiving. Because both our families were requesting we attend their dinner, and after the headache that was called the wedding, I simply demanded we begin our own tradition. I purchased all the fixing to make a lovely dinner for both of us. Of course, since my cooking skills are worse than my bounty hunting skills, I burnt the turkey, only after first trying to serve it raw. I swear the first time it was golden brown and perfect looking on the outside. The mash potatoes were undercooked hard, and lumpy, my gravy was ok, only because it came out of a jar. No one except a pregnant Valarie could eat. Dickie and I argued over where to go. Since I refused to go to his parents, because my mother would kill me, we finally settled on going out to eat. We quickly found out that Chan's Palace was the only open restaurant. Every year they re-enact the scene from a Christmas carol, complete with the singing men at your table. Not to mention I've since heard that they don't get their meat from the local butcher.

Ranger simply smiled and said "Thanks" He picked up his phone, and called my mother to thank her for the lovely dinner she provided for his men. He offered to pay, which my mother refused. No burg mother would accept that offer. I was in shock trying to figure out how he knew I needed someone to call her.

Ranger guided me back to the men, who'd brought their desk chairs in and somehow found another table to line up with the small one. Everyone was sitting around eating and a few were even talking. It was clear that all the men were called to eat. The room was a see of black. I was given several thank yous as Ranger led me to the dessert table. I watch in awe as he carefully selected a piece of pumpkin pie and put whip crème on top. He pulled me to him lightly brushed my lips with his then added, "Your dessert is ready". The way his eyes melted into a deep chocolate brown, I knew he wasn't only speaking of the pie in his hand.


End file.
